Stuck in the moment
by FallenSilverStars
Summary: Based on Justin biber's song stuck in the moment. Aurora just wants to dance the rest of life hurts to much. Justin just wants to have fun. And oh yeah destroy Six 66 records. The company Aurora's father owns. They should hate each other. They know they should but they start to fall. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Aurora

"Harder! Come on damn it! Faster! Stretch it! Hold it! Hold it! And down! Spin spin! Spot! Why the hell aren't you spotting!" Slowly ever so slowly his my directors voice began to fade into the beat of the music until finally it's just me and my one true love the thing that I make love to every day the thing that I would die for, The music. It's what I live for its how I get through. If it weren't for music I would be dead. I think back to the first time I tried to kill myself.

My hands shake as I hold the razor it's cool tip touching the burning hot flesh of my wrist. I knew I could Handel the pain I strived for pain when I dance to hit that spot in a stretch where it just burned. That's not why I was afraid. I was afraid no one would care. I was just one small bit of the puzzle at Six 66 records. Granted I was the owners daughter but that just meant the when I fucked up it was a way bigger deal. I was going to do it I disided. The music playing from my iPod hummed in my ears I didnt know the song but it was good then suddenly the beat dropped and the singer said one word and the song was over. The word was "stop".

That's all it took and music became my life.

Justin

I couldn't believe this. I just looked at my friends.

"We are not going to the Six 66 masked ball! Everyone here hates them! There justa bunch of stuck up bitches and liars. The whole thing with the Six 66 records and Island records is that we hate each other you know that! We don't go to each others parties!"

"Come on man think about it! We can do whatever and not get in trouble hell if we mess it up were heros over here! What can we lose?" Ryan said. I knew this had to be his idea. I looked at Chaz for help but he was hooked on the plan.

"Fine" I gave in "but we're not staying long" the boys grinned at each other and I couldn't help but join in. Tonight would be epic.

Aurora

I can't believe I have to go to this damn ball. It would be fun if I had someone to dance with but my dad is forcing me to go with Lucas. Lucas is nice I guess. He had blond curly hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. Yet some how didnt look like a surfer. It was most likely due to the fact he kept his hair fairly short. Lucas was an actor for the company. That's the thing about Six 66 we don't just do music, we do acting, designing, modeling, art and dance. He was fairly good with acting but he couldn't dance. For some reason my dad was sure that Lucas was perfect for me. Hence going with him tonight. I signed it would be a long night.

Justin

We laughed walking through the door into the ball room. It was huge with gold walls and a silver dome ceiling that was half made of glass so you could see the night sky. Even I had to admit it was a really nice room.

I quickly noticed both of the boys eyeing girls and I rolled my eyes at them. How were they hitting on these girls. Sure they were hot but the were from Six 66 therefore they would be stuck up lying bitches and whores. " Remember there the enem-" I was caught off hard and cut off my sentence when I was her.

She must have been have African American I thought with her black hair and creamy skin. She wore a skin colored dress that looked pale next to her dark completion with black lace over the fabric. It had two small straps that snaked around her shoulders the dress flowed softly around her chest over her hips and ended mid thigh. She had black heels to match. She face was covered in a black lace quarter mask. You know one of the one that was short and only went over one eye? Her black hair fell in curls over her shoulders and down her back a little ways.

I forgot she was the enemy I forgot that I should hate her I forgot every thing but hoe butiful she was. And that I needed to win her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurora**

I sat in a corner of the room watching while Lucas talked to his friends. That's the thing about him he's really sweet but he forgets your there. Oh and he can't dance or sing. That's another thing I love singing of corse it's the a really close friend compared to my true love dance.

Suddenly a guy was in front of me. I looked up to see he his face was covered in a simple black half mask. He had light brown hair that was somewhere between a Mohawk and a buzz cut, both ears pierced and eyes that could melt you.

"May I have this dance?" his voice was smooth and was like a melody. I glanced to Lucas laughing with his friends.

I stood and took his hand.

Just as we reached the dance floor a tango started. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear " if you don't know how just follow my lead."

I laughed and he gave me a look as the dance stared. He help me and we began to move in a flurry of turns and steps the music hit the beat that indicated the dip. I slowly bent back and reached touched the floor with my hand easy. To make it harder I lifted my leg. I stayed in the dip longer then anyone else. I could tell he was worried I would miss the next move. A half second before the next part of the song started I was up and spinning away from him like the other girls. We kept our hands linked and when we reached the end of out arms length I spun back into his I back to him. I grinned again adding my own style I wrapped my arms around his neck and bring my leg up in a high kick. I felt him tense but after a moment we were back to normal. I walked away like the others and turned with them and ran back with them but instead of doing the dip I jump. He easily at catches me and brings me up his head tilted back to look at me and not my ups which were in his face. Suddenly he threw me in the air and then caught me in bridal style.

I let out a breath and brought my lips to his ear and let him hear my voice for the first time " Nice catch Bieber."

Justin

How the hell did she know who I was? I had know exactly who she was the moment she put her own twist on that dip. I had guessed before then but didn't want to believe it. She was the Six 66 prize dancer rumor has it they almost lost her three years ago but know one knows how. And I'll let you in on a island secret we thought she was the best that had at everything. Sure she wasn't as famous but she was the best. We had seen some modeling shots she had done for Victoria secret and she was amazing at that. Sure Six 66 had other good models but none of them stood out like her. We heard her tracks he voice was perfect. Perfect pitch perfect tone perfect emotion. We saw her acting and it looked so damn real. And the there was dancing. She was the best at that. Know one argued no water where they were from she was the best.

"Nice jump Summerland." I say copying her use of my last name.

She grabs my hand and drags me out a small door I to the gardens. She keeps pulling me until we reach a little alcove made from white roes bushes and some kind of trees with pale purple blossoms. The whole thing was hung with white fairy lights.

"Why the hell are you her hair flip boy?" she demands. I raise an eyebrow at the name.

"Hair flip boy?" I inquire.

"I can call you what I want in my own home." God dammit she was getting on my nerves.

"Were not in your home Barbie, we're outside."

"Barbie?"

I shrugged "You bend in weird ways."

"And what's stopping me from screaming and letting everyone know your here?" I took a step forward and expected her to back down. She didn't she didn't even lean back she held her ground. Damn this girl was cocky.

"I'll stop you."

"How Bieber?" she said taking a step up.

" Don't push me Summerland." I told her talking another step in. Damn she was pissing me off.

"Dont tell be what to do." another step in.

I bent down to whisper in her ear but saw another target. Her lips. My feeling from earlier suddenly reappeared with force and I crashed my lips to hers.

Hey guys! What do you think? I'm needing some reviews. I'm not gonna make you fav but it would be awesome if you did. What should happen next i need suggestions. Love y'all. XOXO Vix


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is an AN sorry to get your hopes up! So im really sorry I haven't posted in forever but school started and I have exams right now! But soon I will be back on track! So there are sevral things I need to anounce!

1.) I need a bete! If any of you guys would like the job please let me know! Oh and my bete with get a very detailed lemon written by me about them or with the charecters of their choice

2.) New story. Okay so i need an idea for a new story. Should it be a one shot or longer? Heres the books im thinking of doing it from.

Born at midnight

Sweet evil

The Duff

The Vincent Boys

3.) I am now taking requests for oneshots and if i like your idea whole stories! They can be with people from books your self (if so i need personality traits and physical ones as well as who you want it to be with)

4.) Do y'all like guy or girl POV better?

5.) We NEED MORE COMMENTS! So please post 'em if you want more stories and chapters.

I will not be posting until i get some respoces to my questions! HELP!


End file.
